User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: ALLTYNEX - Chapter 2
Greetings everyone! This is the second chapter of ALLTYNEX! You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 2: Attack the Zoldyzant Base BGM: Zoldyzant Base Zoldyzant Base Computer: Attention! Sensors are picking up abnormal signal! Requesting security personnel to the beachside area to assess potential threat level. Guehala: ...Right. Two heavily-armored guards are dispatched from the base, and take a quick look at the rebel soldier. Guard: Unaffiliated human contact confirmed! Proceeding to terminate. Requesting backup support! Zoldyzant Base Computer: Affirmative! Deploying missile barrage at rogue subject! Suddenly, a storm of mini-missiles fire up from the cannon-shaped base, which Guehala quickly rolls aside to evade. The two guards then bring out their miniguns and take their aim against Guehala, who has just regained his stance. Mission Control: Eh... according to our map, after you had reached land, there will be an important enemy installment in the way to the Control Tower, in the name of the Zoldy.. Guehala: *dashes around* Can't talk! Busy right now! Mission Control: Oh... right, of course. Well, good luck, sir! Thick streams of golden bullets keep coming at Guehala's direction, until two green slashes are shown and two metallic heads fall off. Guehala: Ugh... these annoying things... Quit it, will ya?! Zoldyzant Base Computer: Intruder alert! Connection with preliminary guards de-established! Activating Level 2 security protocols to beachside entrance! All essential personnel, evacuate to higher security areas immediately! Now initiating security drones. A swarm of spherical, mechanical combat drones emerge from the base's sides, aiming their eye-like laser cannons at Guehala. Guehala: Oh...! Guehala jumps and slashes a drone to smithereens. Guehala: Give. *hops and slices another drone* Guehala: Me. *turns around and slices another drone from the top down, while taking out his machinegun with his other hand" Guehala: A. *fans his machineguns around, killing drones, then charges it up* Guehala: Break!!! *a salvo of homing lasers release from Guehala's machineguns, cutting through the remaining drones. After the first wave of drones has been eliminated, the system sends out another wave of drones to hinder Guehala, not giving him even a tiny rest. Guehala: *phew* I hate this thing's guts. As a result, Guehala continues shooting down the drones while trying to jump up the base's exterior in an attempt to get to the top, since there's no opening to be seen at the front, and the sides are completely surrounded by drones. After rigorously fending off the drones, sweats on his face, he manages to grab his hand onto the top edge of the octagonal installment. "Gnnnnnnh"... With such frustrated yet somewhat self-motivating groans, he lifts his body on top, where he's greeted with a giant cylindrical turret, with laser guns mounted densely around its ring. Zoldyzant Base Computer: Warning! Unauthorized access around control sector confirmed! Preparing evacuatory procedures for all essential personnel! Deploying Level 3 security protocol! Mission Control: Uh... uhm... Can I have a moment with you about the objective, sir? Guehala: YOU! You shut the hell up! Mission Control: S...Sir?! *heartbroken* Guehala: Huh? Oh, ah, sorry, I wasn't talking to you. The center of the cylindrical turret opens up, and a mechanical dragon emerges from the top. Afterwards, the laser guns start spinning and firing, forcing Guehala to roll around and slalom through the hazards frantically. Mission Control: H...How are you doing now, sir? Guehala: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FIRE-BREATHING B**CH! Mission Control: ...O...oh.... After barely evading another stream of fire from the dragon's mouth, Guehala swings his right saber to slash it, only to have the energy sword broken in half. Distraught, he raises his left sword en garde and wait for his right saber to recharge, while quickly ducking down to avoid a laser and desperately looking for a way to bypass the security system. Guehala: Kuh... After hopping and rolling aside to avoid another fire stream, he briefly gets up and ponders for another brief second Guehala: (This is not good... The dragon is too tough and the laser is too dense. Surely, there must be another way...) Eventually realizing that the laser is always spinning at his head level, leaving the floor nonhazardous, and remembering how he sometimes had to fly his bomber at treetop level to maximize survivability against enemy fighters in his old days, he takes a deep breath, and lies flat on the ground, slowly crawling towards the turret, bracing himself against any incoming fire from the dragon. As he hastily crawls forward, sometimes he can sense the shadow of the dragon looming above him, and then he will try his best to snitch his body to the left or the right in an attempt to avoid the incoming fire, but they are never entirely successfully. A bit of his left side gets burned, then a bit of his right side. every time it happens, he'd scream in pain, then tries his hardest to plug his fingers onto the floor, never letting himself move back. Luckily, it didn't take too long for him to reach the cylindrical spire, sit up, and take a short rest. Still, he was burned three times, and his armor was almost charred. Before he can relieve himself, however, the menacing face of the dragon slowly approaches him, its mouth almost open. He pushes his body to the right, evading the unusually short burst of the dragon's fire before it has to turn around to avoid crashing its head into its controller. With his left saber in both of his hands, he holds it firmly and stick the saber into the cylindrical turret, budging his legs around the cylinder counter-clockwise, carving an almost perfect circle around it. His body is heavy, yet his movements are hasty. In this form, he is not agile. If the dragon finds him and plunges in to attack, he surely can't dodge and will be done for. True enough, even though the dragon fumbles for a second, it eventually sees Guehala and locks on to him, just as his circle is nearly complete. Just a bit more, he thought, and he budges forward a bit to make some room behind him. with only his right hand on the sword, he stops carving and twists his arm, making one last slash and plunging his sword to the sky. The dragon's mouth opens and a ball of fire forms inside it. But the fireball just explodes and the dragon falls down, now without any control signal to sustain its existence. Guehala slowly stands up and takes a firm step forward, before the ring of lasers stops and the turret crackles, then explodes to bits behind him. Wiping the sweat from his head with the back of his palm, he secretly commends himself on a job well done, while still keeping a calm, yet satisfied face. Zoldyzant Base Computer: Security breach alert! Security breach alert! Security sector has been compromised! Now initiating emergency assault operation! Deleting all files from records and sending report... *shuts down* Hearing the alarm, a petite figure inside the base, wearing platinum twintails and a green gothic yet mechanical dress, stands up and raises her head in brief surprise, comms in her hand. Closing in on her face, one can see her eyes slightly twitching and closing down, shocked yet determined. ???: ...Already? As the figure turns around and rushes for a nearby door, we come back to Guehala. His brief moment of self-praise couldn't stay for long, as right after the alarm is sounded, the whole upper body of the cannon-like base suddenly turns around, prompting to hold his hands on the floor, trying to keep balance. After the base locks on and stops moving and Guehala slowly regains his stance, he can see a faint blue light emitting from the other end of the base, now pointing towards the ocean. Mission Control: Uhm... sir, I'm sorry for intruding if you are still busy, but there's something I'd really like to tell you right now... Guehala: ...Yes? Mission Control: As it appears... *sigh* You see, the Zoldyzant Base is just what we rebellion forces tended to nickname it. Guehala: ...*gasp* You mean?! Mission Control: Yes,... its official name is the Zoldyzant Cannon. The camera closes in to the Mission Control girl's grim face. Mission Control: ...And it's locking onto the Orca right now, sir. Guehala: No... no... the Orca is our primary command station, if it's destroyed, we will... Guehala briefly drifts away in shock, before angrily shouting on his mic. Guehala: Is there anything I can do to stop it?! Mission Control: ...Just like any other gun, sir... Guehala raises his head and looks forward to the ever-brightening blue glow ahead of him, along with the metallic rings, now part of the floor from his perspective, that keeps spinning around, ever accelerating, while the metallic body under his feet gets hotter and hotter as the giant gun charges up. Guehala takes a hop and runs as fast as he can towards the far end of the cannon, while the drones from before start flying up, locking onto the soldier. The Mission Control girl lowers her comms and tranquilly raises her head, looking at the serene underwater scenery through the windows of the submarine, wondering whether this will be her last moment or whether she'll soon hear a spectacular victory. Yes, her expression amidst the dark room is of a slight smile. Guehala keeps dashing as he continually clenches his teeth in pain, with his feet almost catching on fire and his face grazed with bullets, his wounds stand untreated and his armor bombarded by small, yet annoying energy shells. With a final leap of faith, he takes what seems to be the longest jump of his life and flies ahead of the blinding blue glow. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he throws his remaining saber backwards as he falls. The sword rolls through the air and hit straight in the middle of the giant light orb as he lands. Standing up and walking away, he can sense the humongous cannon blowing up behind him. However, before he can indulge himself in another moment of ecstasy, a barrage of missiles closely miss him, bringing him back to his guard. Turning around, he catches a cold, stern gothic lolita in green dress staring at him. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: GUARDIAN SOLDIER OF FIRE "ADONI" ---- placeholder BGM: Lord of the Stratosphere The two combatants silently stare at each other, imagining all sorts of possible scenarios. Guehala has lost his most powerful weapon, and doesn't believe something like his machinegun will be very useful against a Guardian Soldier, whereas Adoni has learned not to take someone who could destroy the Zoldyzant Cannon lightly. Eventually, Guehala takes the first step forward, taking out his gun and charging it up, pointing it at the android. In response, the hexagonal cells that take the form of Adoni's skirt's frills open, revealing reserves of mini-missiles inside. As Guehala fires his homing beams, a barrage of missiles explode right before him, forcing him to guard up and fall back. As his field of vision clears, he sees the woman slowly stepping closer to him, seemingly unfazed. As she walks, energy flows and focuses into her right hand, creating an electric glow not much different from the charging phase of the Zoldyzant Cannon itself. When she gets close, she closes her finger, and uses all her power to slash Guehala with her arm, throwing all that focused power into a blast of energy that flies through the air. Guehala rolls aside and stands back up just in time to dodge the wave, and Adoni turns to the right and pushes her hand down, sending another wave of energy at Guehala, who quickly hops aside, just to see another salvo of missiles heading his way. The missiles send him flying backwards, and as he stands back up, he reaches for his sockets out of habit, just to remember that his sabers are still broken and haven't recharged yet. He focuses ahead to catch Adoni's eyes, still with the stern and serious face but with something resembling a mocking attitude from her stare. Adoni: Heh... Adoni's cells open up a third time, and Guehala dashes forward as he runs left and right to slalom through the wave of missiles coming at him. With each second, Adoni's figure becomes closer. As he runs, he fists his hand and pulls his right arm backwards. With one last, firm jump, he soars ahead and locks onto Adoni's face. Seeming a bit surprised, Adoni slightly raises her head and looks back at Guehala, before a heavy punch is thrown at her direction, blinding her vision and knocking her backwards, hand covering her face. After stumbling and struggling to regain her stance, she raises her head up and looks at Guehala with hateful eyes. Adoni: I see... She says before lowering the hand covering her face, to reveal a piece of bare metal on her cheek and a cracked, darkened right eye. Adoni: So it looks like you still have some fight left in you... Adoni says as she pushes her hands sideways, and pieces of the destroyed Zoldyzant Cannon start flying towards them. Her hands then transform into sockets, and fragments of assorted metals plug into it, eventually forming what looks like two giant miniguns. Pointing her new weapons at Guehala's general direction, she fires long streams of heavy shells, leaving Guehala no room to breath, but only to run and duck around like crazy, before her streams of bullets stop and her guns start to recharge. Realizing that in his time dodging around, his right saber has finally recharged, he takes this tiny window of opportunity and quickly jumps at Adoni's right cannon, giving it a quick slash and denting it, before he gets on his feet again and jumps or rolls around frantically to dodge the next stream of bullets. Guehala: Kuh... Meanwhile, Adoni firmly stations herself and slowly rotates her guns around depending on Guehala's current position, much like an AA turret trying to take down an annoying fighter. Like a morning gym session for our main character, the fight drags on and on until Adoni's right gun takes so much damage it explodes. And then her left one. While Guehala gets visibly more and more tired throughout the ordeal, Adoni hardly ever changes expression, only twitching her remaining eye a bit now and then. After both of Adoni's guns are no more, Guehala can only stand still, breathing, barely being able to hold his feet or keep his eyes up. Adoni, slightly raising her left eyebrow as if having never depended on the guns much in the first place, fires a small salvo of arcing beams at the hardly mobile Guehala, from the sockets attached to her shoulders that were once her arms. Guehala: *huff*... Oh, classic! No longer having the energy to dodge, Guehala merely holds his saber up at his face level, hoping it'll catch the beams for him. Surely it does, and Guehala doesn't take any fatal damage. However, certain beams still hit his legs or his lower torso, injuring him even further and bringing him to his knees. Guehala raises his head and looks on, eyes half-closed and panting, as Adoni's sockets transform back into human arms and hands and her figure walking closer and closer to him. After a few seconds, still being unable to stand up, Guehala looks up and stares at Adoni's cold, damaged face, with killing intent in her eye, as she stands right before him with a stream of energy flowing into her hand. Suddenly, as if gaining a much-needed surge of will to live, Guehala quickly moves and slices Adoni's dress twice, panting both in exhaustion and contentment as her skirt cuts off and drops, leaving what looks like a school swimsuit behind. Shocked and embarrassed, Adoni slightly stands back and releases all the concentrated energy in her hand, leaving it cold again. Guehala then stands up and raises his head with a slightly smug face, before taking a look at Adoni and quickly glances away, his cheeks showing a small hint of red. Guehala: Oh... uh... uhm, sorry about that. Adoni raises her head and looks at Guehala with clenched teeth and furious eyes. Guehala: Actually, what the hell? As Guehala raises his saber again and prepares to finish Adoni, Adoni pushes her hand forward and suddenly a thick piece of metal flies towards the two, seating itself firmly between the combatants, and Guehala's sword cuts into a wall of steel instead. Before he can get himself together and prepares his next move, another plate of metal appears at his back, then another plate above his head, and before he knows it, he's already gotten trapped in a metallic box, with only the lights installed on his armor showing his way. As if his surprise wasn't enough, small laser guns then "grow" out of the box' walls, leaving him little room to breath or move as he senses fatal danger. He has to pushes his belly backwards to avoid a vertical beam firing right in front of him, just to feel another beam cutting his hair afterwards. Starting to panic, he rushes forward and start slashing frantically at the metal box' front wall, while trying his best to bend and twist his body in the meantime to avoid the incoming beams. However, eventually, one of the laser beams manages to hits his back, dropping him to his knees again. As he struggles to get back up, his left saber finally regenerates, but he realizes that the box is getting tighter and tighter. Closing his eyes and maniacally swinging his arms, hoping for the best, he makes more and more cuts appear on the surface of the front wall. When the top plate of the box has started to touch his head, he panics even more and swings even faster, before his right saber finally breaks the wall and his left makes a deep cut into Adoni, who's standing just ahead. Adoni gasps in deep shock as the metal plates that make her death box blow away, and falls to her knees before collapsing in front of Guehala's eyes. Walking ahead a few steps to regain his cool, Guehala can sense Adoni's armor exploding behind him. Guehala: *huff* *puff* pheeeeeewwwww... As his heart rate starts to normalize, Guehala proudly reports the success to mission control, before heading towards the still-somewhat-intact-but-abandoned control center, or lower body, of the Zoldyzant Cannon for a well-deserved rest. Guehala: Oh, there's still a perfectly functional jetpack here, neat! ---- ...Meanwhile, in a dark, faraway base... ??? 1: The fatality figures have arrived, sir! It seems... even more impressive than we imagined, to say the least. ??? 2: Hmph... "that thing" is doing a magnificent job, huh...? Oh well, let's just keep it at that. ??? 1: Sir, but... we've lost contact with the Zoldyzant Cannon. ??? 2: And the Guardian Soldier of Fire? ??? 1: ...No signs of life, sir. ??? 2: *sigh* Oh well... Adoni was an adorable thing. But after all, she's only a mere pawn compared to what we have in store... Certain lights in the room turn up to reveal a giant banner depicting six golden, holographic wings at the center. ??? 2: ...After all, I have great plans for "him"... Fu fu fu... CHAPTER 2 -- END Koufuku Metanana 23:37, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:ALLTYNEX Category:The Tale of ALLTYNEX